A Gundam's Hidden Secrets
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Gundam Fight 14 has come and Neo japan has come up with a twist. This year's fight will have tag team! Two fighters per country instead of just one! But wait, someone is missing, and something is watching the fighters without them knowing? CxG DxS yaoi


Prologue

**The Guiana Highlands**

**(North Side)**

The sky was bright and the sun glowed in a golden hue. It was very beautiful day; well at least that's what a young boy with long ebony hair thought to him self as he jumped through the trees of a rather large forest. The boy smiled as a small camp site came into view, his smile widen as not just the camp cam into view, but a large machine known as a Gundam came to view.

'So you are here!' the boy though as he jumped even faster through the trees. It wasn't long before he stood in the camp. He looked around curiously and then smiled. "Hmm, sis's vehicle isn't here" he then looked up to the Gundam "and bro's Core Lander is here, so that means-" the boy grinned and began to climb the Gundam so he could look inside of its cockpit.

Inside of the cockpit was a man, say 20 years old, was kneeled down working of some of the machinery within the huge device. He was so caught up it what he was doing, he never once heard the black haired boy enter the cockpit and stalk up behind him. The boy smirked devilishly and then quietly bent down, he readied him self to jump, and then hopped up and onto the older man's back, making the two of them both fall.

"Domon!" the boy cried as he hugged the man.

"Sai!" Domon shouted as he hugged the boy in return, "What are you doing way out here?"

"I was sent here to train by Keiun and Zuisen" Sai Saici's face never once left Domon's strong chest, "and as I was training up on one of the cliffs I saw what looked like Burning Gundam and so I came to see if it was you and it was!"

Domon just smiled and hugged the boy even tighter as he felt Sai crying in happiness. "Shhh, Sai-Chan its ok, I'm right here"

As the two were hugging the were so caught up in their business, they never once noticed that a red light appeared in the top left corner of the cockpit, and under the light read, "camera"

After a few minutes Domon light pushes Sai Saci away a little and lifted the boy's chin up to where he was looking him straight in the eyes. The older of the two slowly bent down and captured the younger's lips in a soft yet loving kiss. After a minute or two they broke apart and looked at each other, "How long as it been?"

"Too long" Sai said as he rested his head on Domon's chest and sighed. He loved to be in this position; being held by Domon was like heaven to him. He loved the King of Hearts like there was no tomorrow.

Domon hugged Sai even closer to him and looked down and Sai looked up, but then frowned as he saw a look of sadness in the young boy's eyes. "Sai what's the matter?"

Sai Saici looked down and then took a deep breath, "he isn't gone" tears started to leak from Sai's eyes as he continued, "that Devil is still here!"

Domon's eye widen as he under stood just who 'Devil' was, "but how?" He asked as he gently pushed Sai Saici's face up to look at his, "how do you know this?"

"He came after me!" Sai's eyes were filled with fear, "he almost killed me! And it was here! Here in this forest!" the boy then buried his head back into Domon's shirt, now shaking with fear.

All Domon could do was hold to boy and whisper in his ear, "Shhh, it's ok Sai; I'm not going to let him get you."

Sai Saici calmed down slowly and his breathing slowed to a normal pace, once fully calmed he looked up to Domon and smiled, "thank you" he whispered before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Domon's neck and kissing his lips.

Domon returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's slim waist. As they kissed, Domon could feel Sai Saici's ribs through his clothes indicating that he hadn't been eating in a while. So he gently pulled away and looked at Sai with concerned eyes. "When was the last time you ate?!"

**The Guiana Highlands**

**(South Side)**

"Ah!" a high pitched scream echoed through the forest. Towards a large lake, a young man with long red hair ran, fear spread across his face. His perfectly white clothes stained red from his own blood. He ran along the bank of the lake, blood running down his right leg, a throbbing pain stretching through out his body.

Behind him chased a white creature, its eyes were hollow and its skin consisted of silver-ish white cells. The cells looked to be electronic, but the creature looked to real and its moaning cries sounded too real for it to be animatronic. The thing was also to fast to be fake; it was running almost as fast as the boy it was chasing.

As the red headed man ran the thing shot another bullet, from it rather large shot gun, at the man. This bullet grazed the man's cheek and left a stream of blood.

"AH!" he yelled again, "Some One! Any one! Help me!" his screams were loud yet hoarse, but even being hoarse they were heard for out of nowhere a cry arupted.

"Cyclone Punch!" the voice cried.

The creature fell to the ground and dissolved into a gray puddle of mush.

After the creator was gone the man stopped running and fell to his knees and then onto his side. His figure was shaking rapidly and his breathing was ragged. Also his amethyst colored eyes were clouded over with pain and fear. As he lie on the ground he clutched at his right leg, tears or shear pain running down his pale cheeks.

"George!" the voice from earlier yelled as another man ran over. This man had blue hair with pink bangs. He seemed to be worried abut the red head know as George.

"Ch-Chibodee?!" Georgia asked in shock, it had bee four years since he had last seen the blue hair man.

Chibodee nodded as he put an arm around George's back and looked at his face, "was that thing, what I though it was?!"

Georgia weakly looked up at him and nodded, "yes, it was one of those Dark Gundam army things" George then gritted his teeth as his leg throbbed even harder. "Make it stop…PLEASE!" he then buried his face in Chibodee's shirt and with his hands he clutched at it.

Chibodee looked helpless as he held onto George, but then he remembered something and smirked. "Hold in there, ok George, I have to pick you up"

George whimpered as he was lifted into Chibodee's arms. After they were up George laid his head on Chibodee's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut as the blue hair man began to run.

'lucky me that I saw _his_ Gundam on the way here' Chibodee ran into the woods and up to an open space and yelled, "Maxter Gundam!" and the large boxer looking Gundam appeared and it lifted Chibodee and George up and Chibodee climbed into the cockpit.

After entering the cockpit Chibodee sat down and told Maxter Gundam where to go, the Gundam obliged and started to fly off. As they sat George began to slip into sleep, which scared Chibodee, "C'mon George! Stay awake!"

George groaned and whimpered as he felt him self being moved again but this time he landed in a soft warm place. This made him open his eyes and when he did he blushed, for he was now curled up in Chibodee's lap. "uh…Ch-Ch-Chibodee?"

The bluenette smirked, "C'mon, it's like the ol'days, but last time you weren't bleeding or in pain." Chibodee then lightly hugged George which made the smaller man relax.

George remembered all the times he and Chibodee spent alone and would always whined up in this same position, but he never minded for he loved being held like this, and he some how still does.

Just then with out the two know a red light lit up in the left corner of the cockpit and under this light, just like in Burning Gundam's cockpit, was the word "camera"


End file.
